The invention relates to a domestic water supply shutoff valve for use with a fire protection system.
Often, it is desired to install a fire protection system in a home or small business establishment. However, in many such instances, it is found that the supply pressure is not sufficient to meet both the maximum requirements of the domestic system and the minimum requirements of the fire protection system, in particular where the domestic requirements may be increased dramatically, e.g. by addition of a lawn watering system. Others, e.g. Lowe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,810, Griffith U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,421 and Ginnaty U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,138, have described supply line valves that, in the case of a fire, shut off flow to the domestic system, thus directing all of the supply pressure into the fire protection system.